Somos tu y yo
Somos tu y yo (Tu y Yo Hasta El Final en España, Now That It's Me and You en Inglés y Adesso Che Ci Sei Tu en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Nébula, de la 4ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Somos Tu y Yo Nuetros Sueños Se harán realidad Nunca nadie Podra Separarme otra vez de ti Juntas Tu y Yo Somos mas Fuertes Que nunca De Aqui nunca te iras Como Winx vamos a volar a volar |-|Inglés= If someday you get so down Or there's something going wrong If you can't make it on your own Like you're alone and love is gone If you turn around, I'll be there I will find you anywhere I will cheer you up and together We'll find a way through night and day After all we've done To become one And now that it's me and you Side by side all of our dreams will come true So invincible You're my best friend You'll never be alone Now that it's me and you We'll be stronger than ever I'll never let you go 'Cause together we can fly Like the Winx You can change your clothes and your hair But you aren't what you wear When I look at you I swear You are a star, the way you are If I turn around you'll be there You can find me anywhere You and I will last forever We'll find a way through night and day After all we've done To become one And now that it's me and you Side by side all of our dreams will come true So invincible You're my best friend You'll never be alone Now that it's me and you We'll be stronger than ever I'll never let you go 'Cause together we can fly Like the Winx (Look into your heart) (You're a Winx, too) We are the Winx Now it's you and me We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx |-|Italiano= Quando il giorno non si accende E ti senti proprio giù Quando cerchi un po' di sole Dai guarda su nel cielo blu Prova a credere in te stessa E un'amica troverai Non c'è niente che ci fermi Da oggi in poi ci siamo noi Fate del Winx Club Siamo magiche Adesso che ci sei tu Fianco a fianco Siamo stelle nel cielo Indivisibili Siamo amiche Non sarai sola ormai Ora che ci sei tu Siamo unite nel destino E anche in mezzo ai guai Puoi contare su di noi Siamo Winx Oggi è un giorno di vacanza Si respira la magia Corri fuori dalla stanza E accendi la tua fantasia Prova a crederci davvero E un'amica troverai Tra le stelle su nel cielo Da oggi in poi Tu sei con noi Fate del Winx Club Siamo magiche Adesso che ci sei tu Fianco a fianco Siamo stelle nel cielo Indivisibili Siamo amiche Non sarai sola ormai Ora che ci sei tu Siamo unite nel destino E anche in mezzo ai guai Puoi contare su di noi Siamo Winx (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Noi siamo Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Ora che ci sei! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Siamo le Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Noi siamo Winx! (Ohhhhh-ooo-hhhh) Siamo le Winx! Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Now That It's Me and You Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:Musa